


keep on dreaming

by sunflowxr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ChenJi, Mark Lee (NCT) as Spider-Man, ahh okay so there’s kinda both nomin and renmin idk, markhyuck, nomin, renmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowxr/pseuds/sunflowxr
Summary: “maybe it’ll turn out okay. maybe we’ll be happy in the end.” —•••Jisung shivered, his hands intertwined with Chenle’s. Chenle smiled apologetically, although Jisung could see the fear glistening in his eyes. He could see the tears threatening to fall out, and the slight widen of eyes every time he heard something.They had been trained to hide emotions, to hide weaknesses. But Jisung and Chenle were never good at that.“It’s time we should go.” Chenle broke the momentary silence, and brought the two back to realism.•••im horrible at summaries but i’ll see where this goes! basically it’s just a nct fanfic that’s kinda in-between spies, supernatural stuff and multi-versesyes, mark lee is spiderman. or something like that.





	1. prologue - doesn’t make sense so far but hopefully it will

Jeno felt his heart pound against his chest, the cold of the rain seeping at his skin. His fingers trembled, shaking in both anxiety and fright. He felt his rapid breaths turn into mist in the fading lights of day. He crumpled to the floor, and felt his stomach ache with both hunger and cold.  
_ Jaemin. _  
He thought back to Jaemin’s fleeting smile, and felt empty. Jeno didn’t want to think of him, the memories too raw and engraved in his mind. He remembered racing away, so fast he could feel his whole body burning, and feel his brain numb, focused on escape.  
_ Was Jaemin safe? _  
Jaemin. Someone who he pictured immortal. Jaemin, with an angelic smile. Jaemin, who was always there, for him. And then Jaemin, who screamed for Jeno to run, that everything was his fault, and didn’t defend himself, waiting for the end. Jeno shivered at the memory of Jaemin’s grimy, blood-caked fingers. At his bloodshot eyes. _ He should have known. _

He could’ve helped Jaemin. Maybe Jaemin was safe. Maybe Jaemin had survived, through the torture, and the pain. Maybe. Because Jaemin was his last hope. His last glimmer of light, in a world of fading darkness. 

Jeno felt the tears escaping his eyes, and cried. 

He cried for the world that he lived in. For the people he’d lost. For Jaemin, who had gone through everything with him. 

¡ donghyuck ¡ 

Donghyuck jumped. He fell himself falling, seemingly weightless for a brief moment, suspended in just air. Then the impact of his fall came. _ Thump. _ He turned to face the city, his eyes reflecting silvery light amongst the lights. 

“I’m not as stupid as you think.” His raspy voice echoed in the air, and dissipated in the wind. 

“I know you’re there.” If there was any movement, the sound was drowned out in the pit-pattering of the rain. 

A shadowy silhouette appeared, ominous and strong, but Donghyuck stayed still, waiting, calculating. 

“Finally.” 

The figure stepped closer, revealing himself-

Donghyuck dashed over and pulled him into a huge embrace. “Mark..” he paused, searching for the word. “After so long.” 

¡ jisung ¡ 

Jisung shivered, his hands intertwined with Chenle’s. Chenle smiled apologetically, although Jisung could see the fear glistening in his eyes. He could see the tears threatening to fall out, and the slight widen of eyes every time he heard something. 

They had been trained to hide emotions, to hide weaknesses. But Jisung and Chenle were never good at that. 

“It’s time we should go.” Chenle broke the momentary silence, and brought the two back to realism. 

Jisung nodded, his lips wobbling. He thought it would be safe. He thought that staying with Chenle at the old training facility would be a good idea. 

But it wasn’t.

Jisung glanced back at the debris from the bomb. All his memories from his training, and his old home was lost. By a single bomb. 

There weren’t that many people smart enough to track them down. Jisung had some suspicions, but he couldn’t believe his thoughts. No. All of them were too kind, too good. They wouldn’t have done that. Even if they knew. 

He gulped, and stepped away with Chenle. 

“Let’s go find Donghyuck. Maybe he can help.” Jisung felt his voice waver at the end. 

Chenle fixed his gaze on Jisung, and confirmed his worries. “Donghyuck is gone, Jisung. He’s on the run. We can’t find him.”

Jisung paused. So much had happened. He missed training. It was hard, keeping up with the group, and working so hard he’d cry every day. But at least he was safe. He had a home, he had food, and he had his friends. What had become of the right now, he couldn’t fathom. He didn’t understand.  
But he dared to whisper the words “Let’s run away. From this life. And start again,” loud enough for Chenle to hear and nod. 

“It’s our only chance. They’ll think we’re dead.”

It was. 

¡ renjun ¡

Renjun swung his legs over the rooftop, swinging his legs to the beating of his heart. He wanted to run, away from all this, but he stayed. From another building, he observed Mark and Donghyuck. He ached to run up to them and hug them, but he couldn’t. He had to go back to Jaemin. 

Renjun made a mental note. _ They’re safe. For now, at least. Currently in Seoul, on an open car park level, 87 metres above ground. _

_ Jaemin, please be safe. _

He watched for a few more minutes, then disappeared back into the shadows. 

_ Good-bye, old friends. I’ll see you soon. _


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is really short and cut-off, I’m uploading on impulse because my exams are coming and I’m not in a position to be thinking straight so without further ado, here’s a short chapter!! Enjoy! thanks for reading!

Jaemin shuddered, his thoughts hazy. If he hadn’t called for Renjun, he’d be safe. Chenle and Jisung would be safe. He was sure that they’d escape the bombed building safely, with their instincts and knowledge. But on the run, they’d be in danger. He inhaled. The data was destroyed, at least. No-one could track his movements or desires. 

Unless they forced it out of him. Jaemin bit his lip, the cold biting at his skin. 

He’d eventually give up. 

He’d eventually cause everyone in the dream team to die. 

He breathed in, hoping Renjun would have good news. Good news he’d never get to tell Jaemin. _ Where was Renjun now? Probably finding Donghyuck. What would he do when he realised they’d been found? _

He didn’t want to think. 

_ I’m sorry. _

¡ donghyuck ¡ 

Donghyuck sat down, with Mark. Hidden under the building of SEO Industries, he knew they were safe. For now, at least. Johnny had been kind enough to let them stay in the safe house, metres below the ground. 

“Hey. They haven’t found me yet.”

Marks lips twitched, his eyes focused on the ground, thinking. “They will soon.”

Donghyuck nodded solemnly. “I can’t beat everyone.”

Donghyuck paused, then spoke again. “For a company who trained the best of us, they should’ve known better. But hey, you done anything remarkable yet?” 

Mark gripped his shirt. “Johnny helped me hack into their system. Only a bit. They’re finding new trainees. And they’ve uh, got Jaemin.”

Donghyuck cursed. _ Oh my goodness. _

Jaemin had reportedly escaped SM enterprises a few weeks after Donghyuck and Mark did. His motivation? Donghyuck had no idea. 

Donghyuck fumbled for words, his lips parting when he realised. “Oh.”  
“Jaemin was the one who let the rest of the dream team to escape.”   
Mark sighed. 

“Let’s save him.” 

¡ jaemin ¡

A name replayed in his mind. Nam So-young. The mastermind behind SM, behind all the cruel acts. Now ready to annihilate whole cities. Ready to mind-control everyone, for power. And maybe for something else. He read through the planning documents some time ago, and there was a different code, something he didn’t recognise. 

The real reason SM harboured trainees. 

He couldn’t figure it out. 

Jaemin felt his mind spin. He glanced at the ticking clock. 03:46 am. 2 hours, 14 minutes of peace until he was tortured again. 

_ Time does strange things to you. _

¡ donghyuck ¡ 

Donghyuck shivered, attaching weapons to his belt. A knife. A gun. He tightened the belt. A walkie-talkie, and an earpiece felt out of his pocket.   
_ Oh, right. _

The black hoodie added a mysterious touch to his outfit, and Donghyuck’s lips twitched, almost forming a smile. 

Beside him, Mark put on his suit. The web-shooters and red material was familiar, but this suit was something else. 

“New suit, huh? Johnny really does spoil you.”

Mark nodded. “It’s improved a lot. Let’s go. What’s the plan?” He mumbled, as he refilled his web-solution and walked outside. Donghyuck closely followed, chewing on some candies. 

“We break in. Usually works out. Oh, and we go in from the top. Get Jaemin. You swing away, I’ll tell you where to go. From, uh, the roof. I’ll see what they’re doing. With my enhanced senses, and stuff.”

“Okay. Sounds like a plan.”

¡ chenle ¡

Chenle suggested they should head west, so they could catch a trading boat to China. It seemed like a plan. They headed out at around 4am, when there were barely any commoners out in the streets. Jisung and Chenle didn’t have a plan, but they headed to the nearest subway stop. 

As they entered, they heard a familiar raspy voice, and a panicked one. Chenle glanced, and grinned. 

“Donghyuck and Mark Hyung. I bet. Let’s catch up.”

Donghyuck was next to Mark, who was busy swinging across buildings. Chenle and Jisung raced over, calling as they ran. Donghyuck shouted “Hey! We’re coming!”   
And they stopped, running towards each other. 

Donghyuck and Mark looked tired, but nonetheless, they looked heroic. Intelligent. And beautiful. Chenle squeezed Mark’s hand, and inspected his new suit.   
“You’re so amazing, and so young. What’s happening?”

Mark looked grim. “We’re rescuing Jaemin.”

Chenle made a dolphin-like sound, and coughed. He didn’t know what to say. The wind rushed around his hair, his cheeks, and his eyes. 

_ Jaemin. The best of the best. Captured. _

Chenle swallowed, and muttered “We’ll help.” 

He turned to Jisung and stared into his innocent eyes, the colour of dark chocolate. “We’re helping them.” 

Jisung nodded.

• memory flashbacks • jisung •  
_ SM Basement, testing. Day 1. Project: Dream. _  
Jisung gulped, his eyes darting around the room. He was eager to see what was in store for him, and breathed deeply.   
“Welcome to project initiation. Team Dream, assemble! We are now testing your strengths.”  
The simulation they went through was almost real - it felt so real, it felt like a nightmare that actually made sense, his worst fears crawling out of the darkness, descending onto him.   
Everything he saw in the room wasn’t safe anymore. Light now turned to darkness, and his enemies weren’t enemies. They were friends. And he listened to the SM instructor, like a friend would have. The simulation twisted his mind. He felt the other trainees too, he heard their sobs and shivering after the simulation. He saw the fear they obscured in their eyes, he heard the wobble and waver of their voices, covering up the agony. The trauma. 

From that day, he knew. He knew that the project wasn’t for him. It was for the SM managers. They were merely tools, and weapons. To be used against their will. Controlled. Tormented. 

But he continued. Jisung persevered throughout his training, and became one of the best. 

Every day was harder, and he kept pushing. And it became worse, more unbearable, scarier. He wanted to give up. But then Chenle came. 

Chenle’s radiant smile, his dolphin laugh and his kind words pushed him on. Jisung would hold hands with Chenle, exchange hugs and thoughts every day. Chenle was his angel, his saviour. And they continued, as some of the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghyuck ran, next to Jisung and Chenle. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins, his mind clear and alert. He felt the wind whip against his hair, and tickle his ears. He laughed between breaths, at the irony of everything.

The best one. The one they all admired. The smartest.

Now captured.

He could save his friend.

His legs burned, but he endured. The rush of moving made him feel alive, and free. It made him feel wild. He knew SM was most likely watching him, observing. Like a snake, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and deliver the same fate to him as Jaemin received.

_ Almost there. _

“We’re here for you, Jaemin.” he whispered, his words dispersing into the air.

Donghyuck felt his fingers shake, and he smelled the familiar sterile scent of testing labs. He heard the faint clunk of Mark coming down, to swing him through the roof.

“He’s most likely in the basement, but we can enter from the top. Then jump down, turn right, left, right twice and I’ll find him from there. You can just wait, I’ll call you for help if needed. Jisung should watch from the main entrance in case someone enters, or we escape through there. Chenle can guard the roof, and you can survey everything from nearby buildings.  
Maybe I’ll adjust the plan.”

Donghyuck swallowed. If his plan didn’t work, he wouldn’t see Mark again. Not that Mark knew.

So he caressed Mark’s fingers and looked into Mark’s dark eyes, digging into his soul, pleading for Mark to understand. He memorised the highlights in his eyes, and the thin line of his lips.

_ I promise. I’ll see you after this, somehow. Let’s hope we both come out safely. _

“Let’s go.”

Donghyuck held hands with Mark, entering through the window. His tiptoes were barely heard, and soon Donghyuck vanished into the dark.

— mark —

Mark jumped to the nearest building. He paused, to catch his breath. Jisung had hidden near the main entrance, and Chenle was next to him, breathing softly.  
Chenle pressed his lips into a half smile, and ducked behind a car.

“I’ll go.” Mark swung to another roof, mumbling to his suit, Karen.

“Hey Karen, what other webs can I use? What’s this?”

Karen replied. “This is the wide net.”

“Woah! Okay, I’ll remember to use it when I need. Thanks!”

— renjun —

Renjun paused, scanning the area. The debris from the destroyed original training building lay there, silently. It seemed to call out for him, but he did not go. Instead, he perched himself behind a building, and let the tears fall.

For the past few days, he had not found Jaemin. For the past few days, he had not slept. He had not eaten. He had not spoken a word.

He didn’t even know what was going on.

His stomach filled with butterflies and he felt faint every time he snuck past the SM laboratory.

_ Maybe Mark would save him. _

Maybe not.

He sighed, choking on a breath. His breath formed into mist, tendrils of white curling around his fingers. His tears were getting thick, and the world felt blurry, yet more clear than before.

_ What is this feeling? _ To lose a friend, his best one. His first friend. _ I haven’t cried in ages. _ It was such a foreign feeling, gripping at his heart. He used to cry all the time like this, but his heard turned to stone soon after he started training at SM. He was stronger than this. _ I can’t bear it any more. _ Renjun let the tears stream down his face like waterfalls, slowly letting his heart speak for him.

_ I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry. _

And then Renjun stalked into the shadows, silently, and quietly.

He caught an Uber to SM’s labs, and he waited.

_ Jaemin, please be safe. Please be okay, and please escape. _

His arms shuddered at the thought.  
He added a few words to his plea.

_ Please. For me. _

Then he saw Mark. He saw a flash of light inside the building, and felt dizzy.

– donghyuck –

Donghyuck wandered along, in the maze of lights, and corridors, concealing signs of the evil SM did. He winced, biting his lip as his leg started throbbing.

_ I might not make it. The pain’s getting worse. _

He continued on, his steps soft and fast. His eyes were sharp, and caught some movement between doors. He ducked, hiding himself out of sight.

His mind spun. Left or right? Or straight? He could feel it, he was almost there.  
And there was an intersection.

His ankle throbbed, and he turned left. _ A few more steps. Come one, Hyuckie. You’ve run on top of buildings, faster than cars and now you can barely walk? Pathetic. _  
The anxious grimace on his face morphed into a concentrated, serious face. Donghyuck moved faster, and quieter. _ There. That room. _  
Donghyuck wasn’t often guided by his heart. Or his instinct.

But he knew.

He lightly touched the door handle, peering through the cracks in the door. There was no light. Donghyuck pushed the door open, and stepped in. Jaemin was there.

His gaunt, frail body leaned against the corner of the room, as shivers ran down his spine and racked his body. He coughed, holding his body and slamming his hand against the wall. Jaemin whimpered again, biting his lips and crumbling to the floor.

Donghyuck didn’t move, frozen with shock. A whisper left his lips, as tears pooled in his eyes. “Nana..”

Jaemin looked up, his eyes round with shock. He tried to calm down, and eventually stood up. Their reunion was fast, but filled with tears and relief.

“Let’s go.” The duo walked towards the door, and Donghyuck swallowed, feeling nervous.

They moved towards the exit, and Donghyuck suddenly felt nauseous, and on-edge. He felt his fingers heat up, and suddenly all his veins were burning, as well as his mind, and thought, and he couldn’t think. Couln’t move. _ What was this? _ Images of his training days flashed in his mind and he urged Jaemin on. __

_ _There were light pulses, a confusing rhythm, and electronic sounds. A door behind him closed, but he glimpsed a large wave, and felt it’s energy. _ _

_ _No-one had seen them yet, but he’d seen them. _ _

_ _Was it a portal? Behind that door. Everything was a mystery. He’d have to ask Johnny later. _ _

_ _The exit was right there. They were so close. And then a shout. _ _

_ _“Hey!” _ _

_ _Everything blurred. Donghyuck saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye, and heard Jaemin’s voice. _ _

_ _“Nam So-young. If I don’t make it, go and tell them. She’s the one.”_ _

_ _Jaemin tugged Donghyuck’s clothes and bolted towards the door. Donghyuck wanted to move forward, but his ankle twisted and he felt excruciating pain, stopping his thoughts, cracking his bone. He pushed Jaemin out the door to run and fell to the floor, hard. He felt dizzy, and heard multiple voice calling for him. He crawled outside the door and waited. _ _

_ _Mark came over with his web, and picked them up. He wasn’t fast enough. _ _

_ _Someone was there. _ _

_ _Mark tried again, this time with a wider web, and ricocheted with Jaemin and Donghyuck to the roof. Donghyuck whispered “there was a portal, or something with pulsing waves in there.” _ _

_ _But Donghyuck slipped. Jisung had come running with Chenle and tried to stop people coming, but they weren’t strong enough. _ _

_ _“GO!” Donghyuck shouted. “It’s no use I’m not strong I can’t do this just GO!”_ _

_ _He saw only red, and faint sillhouettes moving away. _ _

_ _And then everything faded to black. _ _

_ _

_ _ \- Jaemin - _ _

_ _He felt Mark’s steely grip pull him along, fingers cold as ice. Mark stopped, lowered Jaemin, and collapsed, crying. Sobs racked his body, and he cried out incomprehensible phrases. _ _

_ _“I’m sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry I’ll save you somehow please”_ _

_ _At least Mark was safe._ _

_ _Jaemin exhaled, shuddering, and curled up next to Mark.  
“Shhhh, it’ll be fine, we’ll find a way to save him, it’s okay...”_ _

_ _Even though he knew it wasn’t_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, and it’s not edited I’m sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> should they have superpowers? should I include any 127 characters? please suggest, i’m happy to modify the plot i never wrote down anyways!! also thanks for reading!!


End file.
